


Animagi Anonymous Characters

by Ravens_Haven



Series: the Hogwarts Heisters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heist, Humor, Modern Era, Originally a RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Haven/pseuds/Ravens_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of the Hogwarts Heister fics as told on the original role-play forums.<br/>http://1r2inxz32g.talkiforum.com/20130513/the-first-candy-heist-2607345/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jay, The Queen of Thieves

Jay, The Queen of Thieves (Self appointed)

 

She is the leader of the group. Jay is a 4th year Gryffindor with a side of trouble making. She is 5"4', has waist length brown hair, brown eyes and a pale peach complexion. She regularly wears a silver necklace with a blue jay on it. Jay is also wears a long sleeve black shirt and skirt with black shoes, her Gryffindor pin on the front of her shirt.

Jay has a charming personality and can be found reading in the common room or in the room of requirement planning the next heist. Jay is an ace in all her subjects and rarely gets detentions because no teacher finds out what she is doing. Jay is an natural when it comes to flying, spells and potions. She is an unregistered animagus and her form is a Phoenix, Her patronus is a Phoenix as well. 


	2. Runner, Second in command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will most likely be added to

Runner

Second in command with Loony Tunes and the lieutenant is Flight. Runner is 5'3 with light brown hair and green eyes. Wears all black like a ninja with her hair tied back. Love to have fun with her friends, and loves to cause mischief!

 

___________________________________________________________________

Runner took the animagus test and has developed the skills to change into a dog(unregistered). She is loyal to her friends and would protect them by all means.


	3. Lumos, co-second in command

Lumos

She's about 5'3", but usually looks shorter than that. She has dark (almost black) brown hair going slightly below her shoulders. Brown eyes... Usually wears a LOT of bracelets... (it's like a habit by now...) If you know her well, she talks nonstop. Otherwise... she (Lumos) isn't really talkative. Pretty quiet. SHY, in fact. You can forget she's even there. (Well, you could. It's not appreciated, though) Is always ready to defend a friend, or help someone, regardless of their house or beliefs. 4th year Gryffindor, second in command to Jay, (along with Runner)... 

PROS   
Quiet (good for spying on others)   
Protective   
Keeps secrets 

CONS   
EXTREMELY dislikes home life   
Scared of MANY things   
Weird reactions to feelings (wont eat, sleep, talk, etc.)   
Curiosity gets between herself and common sense   
Doubts herself   
Doubts friendships   
Easily gets overwhelmed (school, fears, etc.)


	4. Flight, the Lieutenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be fixed

Flight, the Lieutenant  
Flight is a 5'4" girl who likes to wear blue and green long swishy skirts, because she loves the color green, in a Ravenclaw, and feels like a princess when she wears pretty skirts. :)  
She is a fifth year Ravenclaw, and a prefect.  
Flight doesn't cause trouble, except when she does. She is the mastermind behind her friend's pranks, but fortunately only Jay and her fellow heisters have recognized this, which had resulted in Flight's being invited to join their team.

Flight has brown-gold wavy hair just past her shoulders, and one dark brown eye and one medium brown eye, though few people notice this. She is very silly and talks a lot and reads a lot and writes a lot. She also likes vanilla ice cream a lot. Especially magical vanilla ice cream.

Flight is very smart, and she does well not only in her magical studies but also in the muggle studies she does on the side. She plans to be one of the Auror department's undercover operatives in the Muggle world when she grows up. She is currently working on a project that combines Muggle sciences like physics and chemistry and Atomic Theory with Wizarding sciences like Healing and Potions and Transfiguration and Magical Theory. She thinks she is on the edge of a major breakthrough, and so it is best not to mention science around her lest you be lambasted with a lecture on her pet project. She always apologizes nicely afterwards, though.

But studies and prefecting aside, she always has time for a candy heist....

And she really does like to talk a LOT, as is evident.

 

________________________________________________________________

Having taken the helpful test Jay has provided {and undergone rigorous training to master the necessary skills} Flight has become a cat animagus(unregistered). She has also learned to cast the Patronus spell, and her patronus is a dragon (Swedish Short-Snout, to be specific).


	5. Midnight, the strategist

Midnight, the Strategist

 

She has dark blonde hair that falls past her shoulders and is 5'3" with brown eyes. She is a Gryffindor fourth year though often mistaken for a Hufflepuff because of her loyal nature. To betray a friend is the worst crime imaginable in her opinion. If she was a Marauder she'd definitely be the Remus of the group, thinking out the problem and not just tackling it head on like most Gryffindors which is another reason she's mistaken for a Puff. She excels in Potions and Charms, basically the type of magic that comes from precision and details. She is a Red Wolf animagus and her patronus is the same. When she graduates she wants to do anything to help end the war (Pre-end-of-war if not then help rebuild Post-war) even at the cost of her life. When there's a friend in need, she's the first on the scene and she will defend them until the end. She loves helping people and gives great advice. She may be a shy person at first, but when you get to know her, get ready for some crazy stuff! There's never a dull moment around Midnight!   



End file.
